Course Listing Unavailable
Summary: As the study group comes to terms with the death of a beloved classmate, Jeff easily adjusts, while Britta acts as grief counselor to the rest, employing what she's learned in her psychology class. Meanwhile, Chang is on a mission to increase his policing powers at the school, and when the memorial service disintegrates into a riot, he seizes the opportunity to take more control over campus security. Plot Troy, Abed, and Annie are watching Star-Burns' video will. After he bequeaths a few things to other people, he asks that Abed put together a tribute video of him in his honor. Abed feels obligated to fulfill his last request. He explains to the others that he got this video will from Star-Burns' lawyer along with the urn containing his ashes. Troy freaks out after seeing it and asks that it be removed immediately. Later in the study room, the group is having an awkward meeting as they are still not sure how to handle Star-Burns' death. Jeff suggests they not dwell on it, but Britta believes that they need to discuss what's happened. She tries to get them all to open up about their feelings by role playing as Star-Burns, but the group just ends up mocking her. Meanwhile in Dean Pelton's office, Chang is demanding outrageous increases to his policing powers at Greendale. Pelton refuses his requests which Chang says he'll end up regretting. The Dean's assistant then informs him of some bad news he has to pass onto the study group. He goes to his closet to pick out the perfect outfit to deliver it to them. Back in the study room, Britta continues her grief counseling session with little success. Annie suggests that they should at least hold a memorial service for Star-Burns. Dean Pelton shows up and tells the group the bad news: Professor Kane has resigned due to what happened, and the class has been cancelled. They will have to retake Biology in summer school. Jeff suddenly becomes overcome with grief and breaks down crying. The next day in the school cafeteria, a Star-Burns' memorial is being held with a lot of the student body in attendance along with the study group. After Garrett finishes singing, Dean offers the mic to anyone who wants to say a few words. Jeff decides to speak, but instead of a eulogy, he winds the crowd up with a tirade comparing Greendale to a prison and complimenting Star-Burns for escaping it. Annie speaks next and follows up with her own rant criticizing the Dean. Pelton calls on Shirley to speak in the hope that she will calm things down, but she makes the crowd angrier when she mentions how the school chose Subway over her sandwich shop idea. A desperate Dean agrees to Chang's earlier request for more authoritative powers in order to quiet the unruly crowd. Chang gathers his security force, and they head toward the cafeteria. After Troy and Abed finish up a rap about how Greendale sucks, Pierce goes to the podium to speak. Although he reassures the Dean that he won't say anything inflammatory, he ends up inciting the crowd to start destroying Greendale. The crowd goes wild and starts tearing up the cafeteria. The Changlorious Basterds arrive equipped with riot gear and pepper spray. As they start to beat up all the students, the study group watches in horror at the carnage they created. Chang looks on approvingly and then starts to laugh. Later in the school infirmary, the study group is having their wounds from the riot tended to while being watched over by two of Chang's security guards. Dean Pelton arrives and informs them that due to the what happened, Subway is now threatening to pull out their franchise from the cafeteria. Because of this news, all of them are now in trouble with an angry school board. They have started an investigation into what led to all the violence starting with the Dean's part in it as well as that of the instigators of the riot, the now infamous "Greendale Seven". Realizing that they need a fall guy to pin the blame on, Pierce suggests Chang which everyone quickly agrees to. Chang's security guards overhear this and leave to tell their boss about the plan. The Dean returns to his office only to find Chang waiting for him. Chang confronts him about his testimony to the school board over the cafeteria incident. Pelton tells him that he went too far this time and that they'll have to let him go. Chang then introduces him to Faux-by as his replacement and shoots him with a tranquilizer gun. At the school board hearing, Jeff tries to defend their actions on the grief they were experiencing over Star-Burns' death. He tries to place the blame for the carnage in the cafeteria on Chang and his security forces when he is interrupted by the arrival of Chang himself. Chang seems to know each board member personally and starts to win them over with his charm. When the board ignores Jeff's negative portrayal of Chang's character, he senses that things are going badly for the group. He tries to play his trump card, asking them to hear Dean Pelton's testimony. Faux-by arrives impersonating the Dean and tells the board to expel the study group. After considering Faux-by's statement, the head of committee, Carl Bladt, delivers the board's decision. He officially expels all the members of "The Greendale Seven" for inciting the riot. Later in Troy and Abed's apartment, the group has gathered together to wallow about their expulsion. Britta volunteers to get the pizza when the delivery guy arrives and meets Toby. Annie and Shirley decide to drown their sorrows with alcohol as Abed suggests that this is The Darkest Timeline. Troy rejects that idea and says that they will get through this and that everyone is still alive and fine. Abed agrees and says that even though things are bad, the study group is still together which actually makes this the perfect timeline. Britta ignores Toby, grabs the pizzas, and rejoins the others. They all begin to settle back into their old group dynamic, still unsure about their future but far more optimistic about it. End tag Abed's completed tribute video to Star-Burns is shown. Recurring themes Continuity: *'Returning students': Alex "Star-Burns" Osbourne is featured prominently and posthumously in this episode. Garrett and Vicki return as well. *'Familiar faces': The Changlorious Basterds and Toby the pizza guy return *'History lesson': Star-Burns is revealed to have had a wife named Magda that he gave an STD to. The study group learns that a drunk Britta made out with him at Fat Neil's Black Light Party. *That just happened: Chang starts his plan of taking over Greendale which was hinted at in "Contemporary Impressionists". *'This must be the place': Troy and Abed's apartment, Dean Pelton's office, the cafeteria, the infirmary, and the Greendale board of directors meeting area are all featured prominently in this episode. *'Double take': The final scene contains echoes of story cues found in "Remedial Chaos Theory". :: The study group is in Trobed's apartment waiting for pizza to be delivered and are sitting at the table in the same seats from the episode. :: The shot of the buzzer ringing is the same shot used in the episode. :: Jeff suggests they roll a die to see who gets the pizza. :: Abed then wonders aloud if he shouldn't have prevented the dice roll at the housewarming party, as this seems to be the darkest timeline. :: Shirley is about to drink alcohol, alluding to her drinking problem in darkest timeline. :: Toby the pizza guy appears, and Britta seems strongly attracted to him when she meets him. *'Googly eyes': Troy/Britta and Jeff/Annie pairings exchange meaningful looks across the table. *'School supplies': Star-Burns bequeaths his ashes in an urn to Abed along with the ashes of his lizard. Chang's tranquilizer dart gun is used again this time on Dean Pelton. Abed brings out the Yahtzee die from "Remedial Chaos Theory". Running gags: *'Nice outfit': Dean Pelton wears a Can Can dress to deliver bad news to the study group. *'NOOOOOO!': Jeff screams when he learns he will have to attend summer school. *'Aww!': Annie and Shirley find The Changlorious Basterds cute until they see them pepper spraying students. *'Come sail away!': Troy cries not because he was pepper sprayed but because he was afraid of The Changlorious Basterds. *'Man Crush': Dean Pelton puts his hand on Jeff's abs again and tries to initiate a group hug with himself between Troy and Jeff. *'You're the worst!': This time, Britta actually calls herself this, but Troy reassures her she's not and tells her she's actually the best. Meta references: *'Parody': The episode mocks the Five Stages of Grief, although it's not entirely because of Star-Burns' death that the study group actually goes through each individual experience: : Denial-- ''The group tries to go about their lives as if everything is normal, but they are still shaken by Star-Burns' sudden death : ''Anger--After finding out that Kane has resigned, and they need to re-take Biology over the summer, they get angry and start a riot in the cafeteria. : Bargaining-''-They try to plead to the Greendale school board for leniency for their part in the riot but are expelled due to Chang's deception. : ''Depression-''-The study group falls into a depression over their current situation, and several of them turn to alcohol to help ease the pain. : ''Acceptance-''-Troy snaps everyone out of their funk by saying they are going to get through this together. *'Everyone's a critic': Jeff mentions that Britta seemed smarter than him when they met, referring to criticisms about the changes to her character from the Season One version. Troy underwent a similar noticeable change as did Abed to a lesser extent. *'Satire': The Dean issuing Chang special powers to protect Greendale can be seen as an allegory to the controversy surrounding the United States' issuing of broad powers to various government agencies to fight terrorism after 9/11. *'IRL': The name of one of Greendale's board members is Saccardo, the same last name as the writer of this episode. *'Use your allusion': The Greendale school board member Carl Bladt quotes Optimus Prime's famous line, "Transform and roll out!". Pop culture references: *'Product placement': :: Jeff says that they trashed the school like a TV commercial where the teacher bans Skittles. :: The restaurant Rusty Bucket is mentioned by Carl Bladt. *'Shout out': Ted Danson and Whoopi Goldberg along with their infamous Friars Roast skit is mentioned by Dean Pelton. Quotes *"Greendale Seven", Jeff Winger, Annie Edison, Pierce Hawthorne, Britta Perry, Abed Nadir, and Troy Barnes...You are hereby expelled from Greendale Community College. May God have mercy on your souls."--''Carl Bladt Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes